Easy
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Duo has a particular question to ask one of the guys...that ends up making him talk about something he would rather forget. Rated for content! Oh, and if you've read 'chicken' you may like the ending to this!


Spoot: Food?

Duo: You cooking?

Easy

Duo watched closely over Quatre's shoulder as the blond prepared something good to eat. "How does the powder turn into cheese?" He asked. "Amalgamating." Quatre said simply. "Am I supposta know what that means?" Duo asked. Quatre laughed a bit. "I suppose not…it means…well, how to put this, let's see…like joining together…" He said, interlocking his fingers together. He turned and grabbed a spoon. He began to mix the powder into the little cup filled with milk and macaroni. Duo nodded with a silent 'oh' before leaning over his comrade again. "Why do you put milk in it?" Quatre giggled. "Gatta have something to mix it with. Makes it smooth." Duo nodded, "I've seen you put butter in it too…there a reason why you keep mixing it up?" He asked, eyeballing the almost finished product. "Well, they both do the same thing, pretty much…and right now, we're out of butter…OH! That reminds me…" He walked over and wrote it down on the list, then went right back to his task.

Duo smiled. "That makes sense!" He said, watching closely as Quatre set the cup down, then stuck a fork in it. "There you have it." He said. Duo squealed and snatched up his food, and took off to the living room. Quatre giggled, "You're welcome." He turned to the mess he had on the counter and cleaned it up. Duo was full of questions that only he could answer. This was how it went. Duo didn't get to go to school much as a kid. This was where Quatre came in.

Duo was looking over an incomplete mission report. He scratched his head. "How do you spell explosions?" He asked. He looked up at Quatre. "E-x-p-l-o-s-i-o-n-s." He spelled it out slow, as Duo wrote it down. "Thank you, means allot." He said. "I know what Thank you means!" Quatre joked. Duo looked back up with a big goofy grin on his face. "Just thought I would let you know!" Quatre giggled and went back to his report, Duo did the same.

Quatre never thought there would come a day where he could not answer one of his friend's questions. He was sitting on the sofa reading over an instruction Manuel, as he tried to put the remote back together. Trowa sat next to him, slowly placing puzzle pieces in their proper place. "Next time you throw one of your famous fits…" Quatre grumbled, trailing off. "Someone should put the remote where it belongs…" Trowa mumbled under his breath, placing a puzzle piece down. "What was that?" Trowa looked over at his lover. "Nothing dear, just being passive aggressive…" Quatre rolled his eyes.

Duo announced his presence from the doorway by clearing his larynges. Both boys looked up, and Quatre smiled. "Sorry, you want this room, we can migrate." Duo shook his head. "I…have a question…" He said, almost in a whisper. Quatre put his book down, and pat the cushions in between he and Trowa. Duo stood there, clearly uneasy. "Oh we don't bite!" Trowa snapped, causing his lover to swat him. "Are you ok, what's on your mind?" Duo looked over at Trowa. Quatre got the notion. "Could you give us-"

"Actually, I wanted to ask him…" Duo blurted out. Trowa looked up, almost in shock. Quatre too, was taken aback a bit. Feeling a bit, well…useless, he stood up. "Oh…ok…well, I'll just give you two some space…" Feeling all the more useless, he slowly left the room. Trowa watched his lover disappear, desperation plastered on his face. Duo sighed, and sat down, a bit too close to Trowa, apologized lightly, and scooted over.

It was silent for a moment, allowing Trowa to return to his puzzle. Duo fidgeted, finally working up the nerve, he spoke. "What's it like?" Trowa looked up at him, confused. "What's that?" Duo began to blink, a little too fast. "Uh...you know…it…" he stammered. "Oh. I see, you mean sex." Trowa Sighed, and sat back. "Well…yeah…but, like, you know…"

"With a guy?" Trowa urged. Duo nodded. "I'm not really sure I can answer that." Duo rolled his eyes, then lowered his head. "I know how to do it…I'm not stupid…I just…What's it like…you know…being the…" He looked up, right into the other boy's eyes. "Catcher…" He whispered. Trowa's jaw dropped. He looked up, almost in hysterics. "QUATRE!"

Duo held his head in his hands, keeping his eyes covered, trying to remain invisible…and to keep himself from bursting into tears of sheer embarrassment. Trowa was trying to explain the mess to Quatre. Heero, who was now involved in the conversation, was trying to calm his lover. "I don't know how to answer that! And anyway, why would he ask me! Does he just assume it's you on top!" Quatre put his hands up. "Excuse me! You don't think I could be!" Trowa began to stammer. "Uh huh…" the blond mumbled, cutting his eyes at his lover.

"I don't understand why you didn't just come to me." Heero said, calmly as he rubbed Duo's back. "Or me." Quatre chimed in, sitting next to the boy. "If you were curious…you could have asked me." Heero said, through his teeth, glaring at the blond. Said boy put his hands up in surrender. Duo moaned in his hands. "I'm sorry." Heero began. "No, I am." Quatre chimed in. Heero shot him a look. "What?" the blond snapped. "Don't you think this should be between the two of us?"

"Look here, he did come to me with this query!"

"Actually, he came to me…" Trowa mumbled, approaching the group. Duo shot up, freaking his friends. "STOP! Just…stop." He yelped. "Duo…" Heero said, reaching for his lover. The boy pulled away. "I should've never asked…" He snapped, taking this as an opportune moment to storm from the room. Heero looked up at Trowa, who shook his head. "Well I hope you two are happy." Quatre began, standing up. Trowa grabbed his arm. "Mhh mhh…" Quatre gave him a dirty look, then huffed.

"Knock knock…"

Duo looked up from the pillow he had face planted into. "Go away!" He snapped. The intruder ignored him and the door opened, revealing Wufei. "Hey…I have Twinkies…" Duo ignored him, and face planted into his pillow again. Wufei sat the snacks down on the oddly shaped nightstand, then sat at the edge of the bed. "When you're ready." He said simply. It only took a second for Duo's emotions to boil over. He sat up, grabbed his face in his hands, and pretty much screamed.

"Didn't go so well." Wufei observed. Duo looked over at him. "No! It didn't! Gods! What was I thinking?!" Wufei reached over, grabbing up a snack cake. "Why didn't you come to me?" He asked, calmly. Duo's jaw dropped. "Is everyone in this house homosexual?" Wufei smiled, as he removed the cake's wrapper. "No, I'm not gay. All the better. You would have gotten a real answer…a simple one." He handed the snack to Duo, who accepted. "Oh sure! You would have said something like: 'Exit only!' or 'I'm sure it'll hurt!' some help!" Wufei rolled his eyes and took up a cake for himself. "It will hurt." Duo sighed. "It's true though…it _will_ hurt. You should know that! Look, I'm not trying to scare you from it." Duo looked down at his cake. "That is, if it's something you want, I can't see why, but that's just me. Look, I think you need to talk to Heero about this, not someone else…granted you were just trying to get some advice."

Duo chuckled, looking his snack over. "Yeah, Trowa's not much help is he…" Wufei shook his head. "Like I said, just talk to Heero, he is after all the one who'll be doing it to you." Duo's lips shrank, Wufei continued. "And you know how rough he is…" He eyed Duo, a sly smile crossed his lips. "Bet its big…" With that he stood, and walked from the room. Duo's face shrunk. In his hand, a squished Twinkie.  
Wufei closed the door. "Did you talk to him?" Heero asked. The other boy looked up at him. "Oh yeah…I talked to him…" He walked away. Heero's brow furrowed.

"What did he tell you!" Heero shouted, bursting into the room. Duo looked up in surprise. "What's all over your hand…OH GOD!" Duo looked down at his palm, covered in white cream. "Wha…what is that?" Duo began to giggle. "It's Twinkie juice!" he said, rolling his eyes. Heero approached. "I don't wanna know…" He mumbled, sitting down. Duo wiped his hand on his pants, knowing it was just that kind of slacker maneuver that Heero loved. "What _did_ Wufei say to you?" Duo's face burned bright. "Please…don't do this to me…did he do something to you?" Duo shook his head. "We were just talking…and he mentioned something that's all…"

"Well, what did he mention?"

"You…"

"What about me?"

Duo looked down at Heero's lap. The boy caught on, and covered himself. "My…" Duo looked up sheepishly, and nodded. Heero jumped out of his skin, making Duo laugh. "You know, I don't think I like the idea of Wufei talking about my little solder." Duo laughed harder. "It just kinda makes…my skin crawl." He shuddered. Duo snorted. "I'm happy my discomfort entertains you." Heero said with a chuckle, sitting back down. "Oh, yeah, I needed that." Duo said, wiping his watery eyes. Heero leaned over, intruding into his lovers bubble. "I was thinking…" He began.

Duo backed up. "Heero…I dunno if I'm ready for all that." The other boy smiled. "Let me finish, I was wondering…If you and I could watch a movie together." Duo smiled. "And then after…" Heero began. Duo pushed him away. "We need to talk." Heero laied across the bed, with a groan. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Nervous." Heero sighed, throwing his hand over his face. Duo nodded. "Yeah…I mean…Wufei said it would hurt!" Heero sat up. "He said WHAT!" Duo laughed a bit. "And you listened to him! What would he know! It's not like he ever took it from behind!" Duo laughed harder. "Well that tears!" Heero snapped, shooting off the bed. "I'm gunna have a talk with that guy!" Before He could get too far, Duo grabbed his arm, "please…don't…" His lover looked him over, then sighed. "Fine…I'll drop it." He said, sitting down. "We need to talk about this damn it! I'm tired of this being skirted around!" Duo sighed and put his head on his lovers shoulder. "I know…it's just not easy." Heero gave the boy's head a stroke. "It may hurt. But I swear I'll be easy, and I'll take everything you say into consideration." Duo gave him a vexed look. Heero chuckled. "Honest." He said, making the Boy Scout signal. "Oh ha ha. Pfft…" Duo huffed as he sat up. "I know its gunna hurt. That's not the issue."

"Well then what is?" Heero asked, lovingly taking his lovers hand. Duo looked him in the eye. "After…" Heero took the boy into his arms. "You mean, how you'll feel?" Duo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tsk, no! What do you take me for! I mean…the feeling…after." Heero furrowed his brow. "Do I really need to say it out loud?" Heero remained confused. Duo sighed. "You know…what happens after…the gross stuff. I just don't know how I'm gunna feel…after…" He had said to much. Heero pushed Duo away. "Whoa! You mean to tell me that's why we don't do it!"

"Not at first. Now, all I can think about is…" He shuddered. "Ya know…" Heero almost laughed loudly. "Oh, Duo…that's just part of it! Besides it's not a bad thing." Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah...well, its gross. Is there any way to get passed it!"

"Is there?" Heero asked, patting his lover's hand. Duo lowered his eyes. "Now what? What did I say?" Duo shook his head. "It's nothing, really, let's just do it!" He snapped, throwing himself at the other boy. Heero grabbed him and held him tight, keeping him from doing anything. "Easy! You're avoiding something by changing the subject!" Duo pulled away. "Well no duh! You know, sometimes that astute captain obvious act gets on my nerves!" He crossed his arms in a huff. "Clearly. But something is bothering you, and you're avoiding it."

"Can I just have this! Can't you just leave this alone!" Duo shouted. Heero shooshed him. "You get loud, we get unwanted company."

"Quatre?"

"Yep."

Duo smiled, and laid down next to his lover. "Yes, something is bothering me, no, I don't wanna talk about it. Gods, you happy!" Heero looked over at him, with an understanding smile. "Ok…fine, I'll let it go, and pretend for your sake." Duo snuggled up close. "Thank you." He whispered. "You do know its unhealthy though, I mean, you can't avoid all your life! Sooner or later…you will need to tell me, we will need to…" Duo cut him off with a deep kiss.

"Please…just drop it." Heero's mouth said 'ok.' His eyes said much more. Duo sighed, and cuddled close. "When I was nine…" He began. "Wait…what are you doing?" Heero asked. Duo sat up and looked him in his very soul. "Talking about it." Heero took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Ok…go on." Duo lowered his eyes, "When I was nine, I took up a job working for this guy. Said he could get me off the streets." Heero sat up, grabbing his lover's hand. Duo took a deep breath. "Just letting you know now…this is not a pretty story."

"If you don't wanna talk about it…"

"No, it's ok…I just need to find the words…that's all." He took another deep breath, and squeezed Heero's hand. "Ok…so, I accepted this job. He said it would be easy…" Duo lowered his eyes, looking at the two hands conjoined. "I'm just gunna cut to the chase…it was a sexual job." He looked up at Heero, expecting a look of distain. Instead he was met with a look of acceptance, and tender mercy. "Ok…" Heero said, lovingly. "Wait…it's not like he ever put it in…He had a thing about that…but he had a fetish…"

Duo thought Heero seemed as though he was uneasy. "I can stop…" Heero shook his head. "Please, just tell me. You need to get passed this." Duo rested his head in Heero's lap, and allowed the other boy to play with his hair. "Ok…you're right…ok, well…this fetish…it was really sick. He…made me dress like a baby." Heero caressed his lover's cheek. "It's ok, go on." Duo closed his eyes, and continued. "He would…please himself to it. When he was done, he would…release it on my back…" He opened his eyes and looked into his lovers.

"Did you just go back there?" Heero asked. Duo shook his head, then let out a sigh of relief. "I…feel better." Heero leaned over, and kissed the boy softly. "I'm sure you do, but I don't see you getting passed this so easily. That was intense." He whispered, running his hand through the others hair. "I know. I don't know if I can ever get over the feeling." With that thought, Heero sat back a bit, retreating into his thoughts.

It was quiet for a bit, Duo was fast asleep, when Heero spoke loudly. "I know!" He snapped, causing Duo to jump up. "WHO! WHAT! NO ALLY MCBEIL I WONT DANCE FOR YOU! …huh?" Heero was giggling. "What do you dream about…anyway…I have an idea, where we both get what we want." Duo laid back down, laughing a bit. "Ok, lay it on me."

"I give you dom rights."

Duo shot up. "WOOO! Was not expecting that! Hold on…you're suggesting taking?" Heero nodded victoriously. "Hold it! Have you thought about what you're suggesting!" Heero nodded again, "Yes, while you dreamt about Ally McBeil. I'm fine with it, won't be my first rodeo." Duo's eyebrows raised. "Right…Trowa…forgot about that." Heero chuckled nervously. "So…you're ok with this." Heero grinned devilishly, leaned in, and nipped at his lovers bottom lip. "You calling me chicken…"

Spoot: WOOO!

Duo: Nice…

Heero: chicken…OOOOH…I just got that!


End file.
